New Nerathian Empire
The New Nerathian Empire, also known as the Neo-Nerathian Empire, formerly known as the Bloodreavers, is the main antagonistic organization in A Heart of Sorrowful Power. The predecessor to the NNE was the Bloodreavers, which is still the name widely used outside the domain of the empire. The Bloodreavers were founded by then Chief Krand after the appearance of Rob Boss. Many members of the Bloodreavers are fanatical followers of Rob Boss and have been granted otherworldly powers by him. The Bloodreavers also hired many mercenaries to fight for them, particularly the Red Thegn Pirates. Initially founded at Thunderspire, the Bloodreavers greatly expanded their territory to include much of the central Nentir Vale. Following the crowning of Chief Krand as Emperor by Rob Boss at The Raven Roost, the Bloodreavers officially became the New Nerathian Empire and claims to be the successor of the original Nerathian Empire. =History= Founding Exact details of the founding of the Bloodreavers are unclear. What is known is that at some point a few years before The Party arrived in Harken, Rob Boss suddenly appeared atop the mountain of Thunderspire. The only one to directly witness his appearance was the head of a local clan, Chief Krand. The appearance of Rob Boss sent shock-waves throughout the Nentir Vale, and certain individuals like Velbard the Wizard were able to immediatly sense his presence. Rob Boss told Krand that in exchange for helping him in some unknown task, the Dark Lord would bestow upon Krand and his followers the power to form a New Nerathian Empire and Make Nerath Great Again. The initially small cult gained the name Bloodreavers based on their necrotic powers and rituals gained from Rob Boss. Early Warfare The Bloodreavers were able to quickly conquer the area around Thunderspire, where they established their capital in the old dwarven ruins of Saruum Khel. The early conquests went easy as there was little in the way of governing in the area. The Bloodreavers enlisted the help of payed mercenaries and converts seeking to gain power from Rob Boss into their ranks. They also allied with both the Red Thegn Pirates and House Pyrostar at some point. The important yet abandoned castle of The Raven Roost was taken up by The Bloodreavers and established as an outpost. The castle was also greatly repaired by them, as it had fallen into ruin. The Bloodreaver Army invaded Fallcrest during this time, and captured Piketown before marching on the city of Fallcrest itself. The Bloodreavers attacked Fallcrest on two occasions but were repulsed both times. Concurrently with the Battles of Fallcrest, another Bloodreaver army led by Chief Larkk marched south into Harkenwold. The betrayal of Hergar Torsson to the Bloodreaver side allowed them to capture Tor's Hold and establish it as a forward outpost for their invasion of Harkenwold. Bloodreavers led by Calvier Murook captured the town of Toadwallow shortly after Tor's Hold fell. Another force led by Rupert Varc attacked Albridge, but were pushed back by Bran Torsson and his kin. During the invasion of Harkenwold, a small group of Bloodreavers lead by Bellouk Krand crossed the White River and raided the small town of Marl before making camp in the Marldowne Caves. Another small group raided Hyana's House, but were later killed by Lorel Faetouched. The Bloodreavers also sent out dimplomatic letters to multiple bandit groups in Harkenwold, most notably a Goblin Camp that was located in the Harken Caves. Arrival of The Party When The Party arrived in Harken, they were contracted by Old Kellar to investigate rumors of goblin attacks coming from the Harken Caves. After defeating the goblins, a note was found linking them to the Bloodreavers. Hearing of The Party's exploits, John Stockmer invited them to join the Harkenwold Militia in fighting the Bloodreavers. The Party first encountered the Bloodreavers directly at the Battle of Albridge, where they defeated the besiging forces and killed Rupert Varc. Shortly after, The Party attacked the Bloodreaver camp in the Marldowne Caves and similarly defeated them, taking Bellouk Krand hostage. With the aid of The Party, the Tor Clan and Harkenwold Militia formed an army to recapture Tor's Hold. Despite the powers of Chief Larkk and the Tor Clansmen who defected to the Bloodreaver side, the allies won the day and killed Larkk. With the recapture of Tor's Hold, the Bloodreavers in Toadwallow retreated north towards The Raven Roost with a few captives. The New Empire The Party eventually caught up with Calvier Murook in the Harken Forest and rescued the prisoners from Toadwallow. Calvier Murook, however, managed to escape to The Raven Roost. Next, The Party planned to infiltrate The Raven Roost with Aisu Kurimu disguised as an Antipaladin of House Pyrostar. Their initial attempts failed when Khelis the Valet was not convinced, but the next morning The Party managed to convince him to let them in. Khelis revealed that The Coronation was occurring that day and many guests were coming to pledge allegiance to the Bloodreavers, including some nobles from Whitefen and Therund. Khelis also revealed that someone had brought the legendary Elitin Varguim there as a gift. The Bloodreavers had also now acquired an airship from an unknown location. While the rest of The Party hid in the dungeon, Aisu attended The Corronation and witnessed Rob Boss officially crowning Chief Krand as Emperor of what would henceforth be known as the New Nerathian Empire. With his newly-granted powers from Rob Boss, now emperor Krand quickly noticed that Aisu was not who he claimed to be. The Party barely managed to flee the castle with an army at their backs, meeting the Bloodreaver Guards Joe Guardson and his dad on their way out. Fighting at Fallcrest Having been defeated at The Raven Roost, The Party decided to bypass it entirely and travel to Fallcrest. There they found the ruins from the previous two Bloodreaver attacks on the city and also learned that the city defenders were too afraid to sally out and meet the Bloodreaver threat head on. Soon The Party set out to find the Sword of Leavisus in the hopes that its retrieval might rouse Lord Clodese to fight the New Empire. However, when trying to cross the Nentir River, Norman Varstel refused to captain the ship across on account of the Red Thegn Pirates which were raiding down the coast. The Party managed to get Captain Falchion to steer their ship and slipped past the pirates in the night. In The Sword Barrow, The party encountered Lianmar the Lich, who explained that his former apprentice, Proditor Magum, was the one who had stolen the Elitin Varguim and gave it to the Bloodreavers to gain the favor of Rob Boss. He offered to exchange the Sword of Leavisus and Sportacus for the Elitin Varguim and Proditor Magum should The Party retrieve them. Despite Lianmar's apparent powerful abilities, he stated he was still wary to fight Rob Boss directly. Lianmar also revealed that Proditor Magum had been tasked with overseeing the creation of a superweapon in the Terrah Pit that draws on the power of Torog's Domain. While sailing back down the Nentir River, The Party's ship captained by Captain Falchion was attacked by the Red Thegn Pirates. The Party, however, defended the ship and blew up the attacking ship when Blarg Deaff barfed lava onto their grog supply. When The Party returned to Fallcrest they found the New Empire's Airship over the east side of the city and smoke rising from the area. They learned from Tim the Gateman that the New Empire had launched a third attack on the city, bypassing the walls with the Airship. The Party then joined the battle alongside The Steel Fist and White Shields against the New Empire forces led by Gordeon the Snake. =Notable Members= Emperor Krand Formerly known as Chief Krand, he is the leader of the Bloodreavers and later emperor of the New Nerathian Empire. Krand has a cold exterior and appears to be a formidable warrior, though he often leaves tasks to his minions. Following his crowning as Emperor, Krand was granted magical powers by Rob Boss. Krand's son, Bellouk Krand, revealed that his father was a huge fan of the Old Nerathian Empire and longed for the days of prosperity and order that the Nentir Vale enjoyed under its rule. During The Coronation, Krand used his powers to determine that Aisu Kurimu was not an Antipaladin, which he had been disguised as. Chief Larkk One of Chief Krand's primary commanders, Larkk lead a clan of Goblins which joined the Bloodreavers early on. Larkk was granted immense necrotic powers by Rob Boss, though it appeared he was still inexperienced with their use, as apparent in his multiple mishaps when attempting to use his powers. Chief Larkk lead the Bloodreaver invasion of Harkenwold, but was killed by The Party in his outpost at Tor's Hold. Rupert Varc A former citizen of Albridge, Rupert Varc was seduced by promises of power should he join the Bloodreavers. He left his hometown and gained wizard abilities under the tutelage of Bloodreaver Mages. Ruper Varc was tasked with capturing Albridge by Chief Larkk during the Invasion of Harkenwold, but he was killed by The Party. Varc's body was then thrown into the White River, where it drifted until washing up close to Tor's Hold. Varc was then resurrected by Chief Larkk and aided in the defense of Tor's Hold, but was once again killed by The Party. His body was not found after the battle, and it is unknown if he has been resurrected again. Bellouk Krand The son of Emperor Krand, his aspirations were to become a fisherman, but he was forced to join the Bloodreaver Army after it's foundation by his father. All Bellouk really wants is to make his father proud, but he proved an inept captain and was captured by The Party in the Marldowne Caves following a brief raid on the village of Marl. Calvier Murook A goblin Worg Rider who lead the Bloodreavers who captured Toadwallow. Following the recapture of Tor's Hold by enemy forces, Murook took some villagers prisoner and attempted to flee north to The Raven Roost. At some point he came across Fefe the Ferret, who had fled from Tor's Hold, and took the furry along with them (it is implied Fefe was in debt to Murook as well as others). The Party caught up with Murook in the Harken Forest, killing his soldiers and freeing the captives (as well as Fefe). After a short battle, Murook fled. The Party encountered Murook again at The Coronation of Emperor Krand at The Raven Roost. Murook along with others chased The Party out of the castle. Cervius Nighterror A Bloodreaver commander at The Raven Roost, she as multiple poison weapons and appears to be a rogue. she helped chase The Party out of The Coronation, but not much else about her is known. Gordeon the Snake A Bloodreaver commander and apparent scalie. Gordeon often adds extra 's's to words and frequently references that his gimmick is that he acts like a snake. He first appeared at The Coronation where he helped chase The Party out of The Raven Roost. During the chase, Gordeon was the only Bloodreaver to successfully jump out the window after The Party, getting a 10 from the Goblin Judge. The party learned that Gordeon had met Fefe the Ferret at a convention and that they were friends. He expressed his regret about having to kill The Party and told them he would tell Fefe as such. Gordeon was met again during the Third Battle of Fallcrest, where he lead the New Empire attackers. Proditor Magum A former mage at the College of Fallcrest turned apprentice of Lianmar the Lich turned Bloodreaver commander. Mugum initially left the College to pursue more dark arts under Lianmar. Following the appearance of Rob Boss, Magum betrayed Lianmar and stole the Elitin Varguim, offering it to the Bloodreavers to gain their favor. Magum was placed in charge of the project to create a superweapon in the Terrah Pit. Lianmar has not forgiven Magum's betrayal and contracted The Party to capture his former apprentice, who would now be used as Lianmar's test subject. Khelis the Valet A drow mage in charge of The Raven Roost's front gate. The Party first met him when attempting to sneak into the castle, but Khelis became suspicious and did not let them in. The next morning they convinced him to give them access to the castle. When The Party later tried to flee, Khalis attempted to stop them but failed. Joe Guardson A Bloodreaver Guard who works in The Raven Roost. He and his father attempted to stop The Party when they fled the castle. Joe is often abused by his father, and was pushed out of the window when he failed to prevent The Party from jumping out. The fall broke Joe's leg. Joe's Dad The father of Joe Guardson. His name is unknown. He views his son as a failure and disgrace to the Guardson name, often abusing him. =Soldiers= *Bloodreaver Soldiers *Bloodreaver Archers *Bloodreaver Goblins *Bloodreaver Hirelings *Bloodreaver Raiders *Bloodreaver Blackblades *Bloodreaver Goblinmages *Bloodreaver Goblinguards *Bloodreaver Hobgoblins *Bloodreaver Hobgoblinguards *Bloodreaver Captains *Bloodreaver Goblinlords *Bloodreaver Sharpshooters *Bloodreaver Skullmages *Bloodreaver Guards *Bloodreaver Alchemists *New Empire Praetorians *New Empire Triari *New Empire Legionnaires *New Empire Princepts *New Empire Sagittariuses *New Empire Battlemages *New Empire Centurions *New Empire Archetechti *Tor Betrayers Category:Factions Category:Evil alignment